


Finally Beginning

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana and Jesse Help Jack and Gabe, Ana knows best, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dom/sub, Fluff, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Oral Sex, Shopping, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Two Soldiers in Love, UST, Understanding Eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Gabriel Reyes called in Strike Commander Morrison to help him with accepting Jesse Mccree into Overwatch despite his age and criminal past. Jack shows up determined to help Reyes out and use it as an excuse to get away from the stress and isolation forced upon him by his new position. Ana and Jesse then decide that Jack and Gabriel need to finally act on their feelings for once and to offer a push in the right direction.





	1. Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I will have the rest of this up in the next few days. This time I have a different pairing and a positive happy fic. There will be smut, it is in chapter 3.
> 
> Edit: Chapter 4 is up now. It is all about discussing a bit of backstory and the problematic things that have happened in the first 3 chapters, long story short, they really need to talk.

“What about his stuff? Jack asked as Jesse sat quietly on his hospital bed listening as they discussed his immediate future. Commander Reyes considered for a moment, scratching under the black beanie he wore as part of his casual garb, and he turned to the kid sitting quietly on the bed.

“Where did you keep your stuff?” The former gang member dropped his gaze to the floor and began to fidget nervously. “Just let me know and I'll send someone to grab it for you,” The black clad commander explained, attempting to put the obviously distressed young man at ease. A short silence passed as Jesse regained his composure. 

“Already got all I need. Got my hat and and you have my gun,” He finally answered, his eyes returning to that defiant seriousness from before he joined up.

“Really?” The commander glowered at the tone and Jesse looked away, readjusting his hat and avoiding the intense gaze of the terrifying man in front of him. With the young man's gaze averted, Reyes pulled a combat knife from his belt with no response from Jesse.

“Gabriel!” Commander Morrison shouted grabbing for the hand with the knife and snapping Jesse's attention to the immediate danger in front of him. The reactions came too slow, the knife sliced neatly through the waistline of the loose pants the former gangster was wearing just as the blonde man's hand gripped the wrist and pulled the armed hand away from the terrified young man. The young man heaved a sigh of relief as the knife was pulled away from him, though as the terror faded, his pants fell to the floor around his ankles leaving only the thin white underwear the prison had given him to defend him from leering eyes.

“Looks like you need some new clothes now,” Reyes told the half naked young man who was staring at him in shock. Tears slowly fell from the corners of his eyes as these two imposing soldiers stared at him, he felt exposed and helpless again. He didn't even move to pull his pants up expecting trouble if he resisted the commander in anyway, closing his eyes. A loud smack echoed throughout the room; Jesse slowly opened his eyes when he realized that he was not in any pain.

“That's enough!” Morrison shouted, his hand retracting as commander Reyes rubbed his stinging cheek. “He's a kid Gabe, you are pushing too hard,” Jesse suddenly felt as though he was caught in a battle between two giants. The silent stare down seemed to last an eternity but eventually the man in black averted his gaze. Upon noticing the state that the young man in their charge was in, Jack turned to him and spoke softly. “Pull up your pants son,” He smiled softly to try to calm the near hysterical young man down.

“I don't have anything else,” Jesse admitted, tears continuing to stream down his face even as he held his pants up. “I got my gun, my hat and the clothes on my back,” He muttered softly, head downcast. 

“Its okay,” Morrison comforted the ashamed youth, reaching out to grasp his shoulder lightly. “We'll get you some clothes, won't we Gabriel?”

“I'll go get him a uniform,” commander Reyes responded, heading towards the door.

“No,” Morrison denied, pausing Reyes in his tracks. “He's not a soldier. He can't be in uniform. We're going to take him out to get him some clothes to wear,” 

“What!?” Both of the others in the room blurted out, surprised by the idea.

“We are going out to meet Ana this evening. We'll take him with us, head out early and get him some clothes to wear before she arrives,” “You got me involved Gabe, so I'm going to be involved while I'm here.” The discussion was apparently over as he turned to face Jesse. “Lets get you a pair of pants to wear for right now.” Jesse could not believe that anyone could not only actually stand up to the Blackwatch commander like this, win the argument and walk out unmolested. The two of them left the man in black in the room.

The two soldiers were smiling and laughing when they came in the room to grab their charge, something that until that moment he could not have imagined. Jesse felt much safer being led to a regular four door car, instead of some van. And with commander Morrison coming along he felt more comfortable than he ever could with Reyes around him before. 

The strangely positive vibe the two commanders had did a lot to put Jesse at ease. He did not understand the people or the places they talked about, though the smiles and the laughter throughout allowed him to relax somewhat and seemed to distract the two from their passenger. Their destination eventually became apparent, a mall situated in what was probably the nearest city. 

“Hey kid,” The call pulled Jesse out of a gawking reverie. “Lets go find you some clothes.” Parking the car as close as possible, Jack and Gabriel exited the car and after a bit of hesitation their young ward followed them into the shopping center. 

“Jesse,” The blonde caught the young man's attention. “Now if you will promise to come back here within an hour you can go off and find anything that fits you and that you would like.” 

“Fine,” Jesse replied, nodding his assent and wandering off to do just that.

“You're tracking him right Gabe?”

“Of course,” He responded, holding up his phone. “I know exactly where he is.” 

“Good,” Jack smiled. “I was going to look around myself, I could use some civilian clothes for this weather. You wanna join me?” The heat didn't bother him much but now that he thought about it the summer weather was not very well suited for the heavy duty casual military uniform that Jack was wearing right now. Problems with the heat would explain the strike commander's flushed face and the sweating Reyes had been too polite to point out.

“Sure,” The answer came out of his mouth faster than Reyes had intended but Jack seeming didn't notice the near instantaneous reply and the smile he shot in response was disarming.

“Great! With your taste I'll be sure to look great and be comfortable for this little vacation we're having!” Grabbing Gabriel's arm, Jack pulled him rapidly through the store, searching for something to wear and leaving the other commander wondering where his blonde friend got this boundless enthusiasm for clothing shopping all of a sudden. 

Anything that even remotely caught the excited soldier's eye was grabbed, Gabriel unable to get a word in about anything that was picked before they were onto something else being grabbed and thrown to the man struggling to follow behind him to hold. In no time at all commander Reyes was utterly covered in pants, shorts, shirts, anything that his friend wanted to try on.

“This is more than enough to try on.” Reyes insisted as it became clear the tower was going to keep growing at this point and he could no longer see over it. He had to put his foot down before he was drowned underneath a sea of clothing.

“Oh,” The blonde man's face flushed as he realized how over zealous he had been acting. “Off to the changing room then.” Rushing off to the mirrored stalls with his personal shopping cart stumbling to follow behind him as closely as possible. “Put it down here,” Jack gestured to the bench in the small room shooing Gabriel out of the room as soon as the pile was set down. 

The door shut dramatically behind him right as he stepped outside and he waited. The door opened a few moments later and the blonde soldier stepped out in the most ridiculous outfit Reyes had ever seen, a bright green suit top that was slightly too small and a sequined pair of bright blue pants. Gabriel wondered if Jack hadn't chosen the worst possible outfit he could from the pile and he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight.

“Ok, get back in there,” He pushed the ridiculously dressed man back into the stall and moved himself to the pile of clothes. He began to search through the haphazardly chosen mound of options that he was presented with in the, possibly vain, attempt to find anything worth actually wearing. 

“What are you doing?” Jack asked as the other soldier that had barged passed him sorted through the pile in the changing room with him. 

“Put this on,” Gabriel ordered tossing over a shirt and returning to the pile to find something else worth wearing.

“Um, okay,” Doing as he was told, Jack removed the shirt and pants he was trying on and briefly stood nearly naked, only a pair of white under pants hugging his body tightly separated it from the open air. While sorting through the pile, Reyes managed a brief glance at the near bare body in the room with him. Those toned muscular, those perfectly sculpted abs, his deep blue eyes, his cheeks reddened almost imperceptibly before he tore his glance back to the task at hand. 

“This too,” The flushed soldier added, tossing a pair of pants over without raising his face from what he is doing. Jack fumbled with the clothing showing all the grace of an elephant, something that should have been impossible for someone as well trained and physically conditioned as he was.

“How's this?” Jack asked as he displayed the new outfit he was wearing. Gabriel turned to check it out, while Jack averted his gaze during the other man's seemingly eternal inspection. He was not used to building an outfit around someone like commander Morrison, a fact that was made abundantly clear with how bright warm colors did not work well on him. The light red jacket was definitely out, the white shirt wouldn't work with his skin tone. 

“Better but still no, lose the shirt and jacket and try this,” He considered a darker brown color in a jacket with a soft pink undershirt. He tossed them over to his model, who took to it with a customary bright smile. Jack stripped a mere few feet away, Gabriel stole glances out of the corners of his eyes as the blonde bent over to get his pants off and pulled his shirt high up over his head to remove it. The voyeurism might not be the most honest thing he had ever done, but he considered it payment for the work he was doing.

“Nope,” He dismissed this outfit faster than the first. The light pink was unflattering and the brown clashed with his hair. It was pretty terrible, but hey, more mistakes means more modeling for him. He wondered if a bright blue would work well with his eyes tossing a nice bright blue shirt to make his eyes pop.

The modeling commander changed his shirt faster and more smoothly, finishing with a quick twirl as a flourish. A slightly approving nod followed, the blue really went quite well with him, the jacket didn't fit properly and it wasn't enough by itself but it was a start. 

Another blue shirt, slightly larger, would hopefully fit Jack's large build, simple black pants should go well with the shirt. His model had grown bold by this point, he took his clothes off slowly, bending over to pull his pants down. Gabriel wondered briefly if he had noticed the glances and was making fun.

“Not bad,” Eyes lingering on the ensemble, its a bit conventional but it fit the poster boy of Overwatch in casual clothing vibe they were probably going for. “How's it fit?”

“So this is good?”

“It can go in the consideration pile,” Tossing over another shirt, the two found themselves in a rhythm: Gabriel would pick a few articles of clothing, Jack would model them briefly and they would mostly be dismissed by the picky fashionista in the room who would continue to steal the occasional glances at the blonde when he wasn't looking.

The maybe pile ended up with three outfits in it, all of which Jack was eager to purchase. Along with the first one, they found a nice little beachwear outfit with a pair of swimming shorts that were just a little too tight and made his eyes sparkle. He tried to talk Jack out of the light yellow shirt to go with it, but Jack insisted. Lastly there was a nice ensemble with a stylish light jacket. Jack was practically giddy with a mere several articles of clothing.

“That's about as good as we're going to get here,” The very particular man said finally. “Three salvageable outfits out of all of this isn't too bad all things considered.” He added tossing another set of shirt and pants away that he had not approved of. “Get redressed and bring those with you, they are passable.” 

Leaving a cluttered fitting room behind, the two commanders returned to find Jesse exactly where he was supposed to be, bored and waiting for the two of them to show up. The young man was holding several items and was apparently wearing one of the outfits he had picked already drawing questioning looks from the both of them as they approached. The former gangster was dressed as some sort of an old school movie cowboy, boots, spurs, serape, the whole nine yards. He seemed quite pleased with the looks he was getting from the two of them, Jack was at an apparent loss for words.

“I don't know where you found all of that, but it goes with the hat decently,” Reyes smiled wide while Jesse was confused, not expecting the commander to be supportive of the choices he made. “Lets check out and get out of here. We don't want to keep Ana waiting.”

“You're okay with that outfit Gabe?” Jack asked, more of the response that Jesse had expected when they saw what he was wearing, what he had picked. 

“I'm doing what you suggested Jack, being supportive. Besides he pulls the look off fairly well honestly,” The grin on his face spoke volumes of his joy in turning the strike commander's words against him. He turned to his young ward. “If you want to be a cowboy, go for it, but make sure it looks good.” 

“We should shop for clothes more often if it puts you in such a good mood,” Jack smiled back, happy that things were working out so well; Gabriel was listening to him and having a good time, quite the win overall.

The ride over to the airport was rather pleasant, Jesse was pleased and excited in his new outfit, commander Reyes smiled brightly and Jack told the young cowboy a bit about growing up on a farm and his experiences riding horses when he was younger, something the young cowboy has apparently always wanted to actually do.


	2. Dinner and an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meet up with Ana Amari after their shopping adventure and after a nice meal Jesse gives Ana a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, chapter 3(aka the smut chapter) will be out soon. It's almost done already. I will have them all out by the end of the week if all goes well.

“Ana!” Jack screamed across the terminal waving his arms up high above his head. A middle aged dark-skinned woman in a blue Overwatch uniform and beret waved back, running towards the three of them. Jack rushed forward himself, hugging her in a tight embrace.

“Great to see you Ana,” Gabriel smiled himself, hugging her lightly as soon as Jack managed to let her go. “Its been a while,”

“Good to see you too Gabriel, it has been way too long” She responded returning the man's big smile. She turned to Jesse that smile still on her lips. “Jack didn't mention anything about a handsome little cowboy,” Jesse blushed.

“That's Jesse,” The man in black gestured to the young man who stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of an airport.

“Jack told me what's going on,” She explained, pinching Jesse's cheek as he continued to blush. “Let's get of here.”

“We can drop the kid off at the base then catch up on things.”

“The base is too far away and I'm starving, let's bring him with us while we go get food,” She turned to face the young man. “Is that okay with you Jesse?”

“Yes ma'am” He responded, surprised that she was asking him what he wanted like this instead of ordering him around.

“You really wanna bring the kid along?” Reyes asked, clearly not thrilled at the prospect.

“Sure, I'm sure he would enjoy a nice meal instead of the food back at the base. Speaking of which, what are you guys up to for dinner?” Jesse nodded enthusiastically at the idea while Gabriel just shook his head.

“I was hoping to get something I haven't had the opportunity for in a while,” Before she could object he added, “There's a smokehouse not too far from here that I hear is wonderful, its even supposed to have good coffee,” He added the last part to tempt her.

“If Gabe is on board I'll trust your judgment, I just want something to eat,” The third of the trio nodded his assent and they headed out the terminal the young cowboy following behind them. The mood in the car actually soared with the three of these soldiers together, joking around and laughing. Some of the most intimidating people in the world surrounded Jesse and he was not scared of them at the moment.

Arriving shortly before the dinner rush, the restaurant was hardly crowded and they were sitting immediately. Conversation briefly stopped as four faces were buried in menus, seeing whatever this place served.

“Well, I can eat here. So not too bad a choice a choice Jack,” Ana's tone was playful.

“I've watched you eat for years, so I would hope I had at least a small clue about it,” Jack responded in mock offense.

“Here I was fairly certain you couldn't name a single dish she has ever had you try Jackie,” Gabriel's voice accused, the blonde's face reddened while Ana laughed. All the while their young companion sat his his face buried in the menu even as the minutes ticked away.

“Not sure what you want kid?” Reyes asked, getting nothing but a grumble in response. “Well, just get whatever sounds good to you, perhaps something suitable for a cowboy,” He proffers the last bit as a suggestion, in response to the indecision plain on Jesse's face.

“Its expensive,” Jesse murmured softly into the menu in front of his face.

“Don't worry about that kid, it's an occasion. We'll splurge on you, just get whatever you want.” Commander Reyes spoke rather softly and with a pleasant smile, being around his friends seems to have quite the effect on him. Jesse remained quiet, studying the menu intently for some time.

“I don't know much about steak or food,” He admitted finally, apparently having given up on trying to figure it out on his own.

“If you wanted a big hunk of meat like me,” Jack interjected, having some advice for the young man. “I might suggest the filet mignon, it's tender and lean. Though a prime rib is also a great choice,” Jesse was clearly still no closer to making a decision. “A nice rack of ribs might be more up your alley though,” The indecisive young man was showing no sign of being able to make a decision so Jack had a suggestion. “If you're worried about whether or not you'd like it, we'll get you both some ribs and a nice steak and you can try both,”

“That's a lot of money,”

“Don't worry, its all on the strike commander tonight, right Jack?” Reyes lightly pat Jesse's shoulder encouragingly and he almost jumped out of his seat before he recognized the supportive nature of the gesture.

“Well, I do gave a generous expense account, one of the perks of the job,” The decision of what to eat made, Jesse relaxed a little and banter between the three soldiers resumed.

“Plus he will eat anything you don't finish, so nothing will go to waste,” Ana added helpfully. “I need a nice black coffee after that trip,” She remarked, a noticeable sag in her demeanor becoming apparent. A long flight from Cairo definitely was not agreeing with the sniper right now. She perked up as a waiter brought her a fresh cup of coffee, she turned down cream and sugar and gave a most satisfied sigh with her first sip. “Not my usual style but not a bad cup overall,”

Conversation briefly turned to the food as it arrived and was tasted. Jesse loved everything that was placed in front of him, the earlier hesitation and indecision melting away as he enjoyed the best meal he had ever had in his life. The spirit around the table was not quite as extreme as his but the food more than satisfied the young man's companions, Jack tore into a huge hunk of meat like he hadn't eaten in years.

“Hows little Fareeha these days?” Gabe inquired as the table settled. Ana perked up again at this topic of conversation.

“She's doing very well, despite how hectic things are around her, what with all the moving around. She's taking everything really well.” She smiled warmly as she spoke of her daughter, any note of tiredness she had melting away.

“You should bring her along next time, Uncle Gabe here hasn't seen her in almost a year I think,” 

"She would love to see you and Jack, if this hadn't come up so suddenly I would have brought her with me," She pulled out her phone, pulling up a picture of her and her little Fareeha. "We took this about a week ago," Ana stood in her customary uniform and Beret next to Fareeha, a little Egyptian girl with smooth dark hair, in an adorable little dress.

“She still want to join Overwatch like her mother when she gets older?” Jack asked, a slightly worried look on his face. Ana sighed deeply at the thought, clearly upset by the question.

“Yes, more than ever,” Her gaze fell into the cup in her hands, her thoughts drifting to her home and to her daughter.

“Can't talk her out of it?” Gabriel asked, clearly concerned at how down she seemed at the moment.

“Haven't managed it yet,” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “You know how stubborn we Amaris are,”

“Whats so bad about Overwatch?” Jesse asked, curious as to what was wrong with joining this organization he was forced into.

“Its not that there's something wrong with it,” She paused trying to effectively explain what she meant to this very young man here. “I fought so that she wouldn't have to, to protect her, and if she joins, she will have to fight anyway,” The meal continued in silence for a short while, but Ana was determined not to let things hang on such a sour note. “I haven't seen you wearing anything but a uniform in years Jack,”

“Gabe helped me pick out something nice and comfortable for this little mini vacation,” His face beamed with pleasure, making his blue eyes shine like a clear blue sky. Jesse caught the flushing in Gabriel's face as he stared at those sparkling eyes across from him, though Jack didn't seem to pick up on it.

“For someone with such discerning tastes I will never understand why you dress like you do Gabriel,” Ana admonished him lightly gesturing to his dark hoodie and beanie.

“It suits me and helps me blend in,” Was the only answer they have ever really gotten out of Gabriel about why he wears things that he would mock other people for wearing. He admittedly looked okay in in a black hoodie and a beanie, but he could stand to wear something that accentuated his looks. All this get up tended to do was intimidate people, which may have been the point now that she thought about it.

“Oh well, at least you can help Jack look good,” Jack blushed and Gabriel beamed at the indirect compliment to his taste.

The meal came to a close quicker than Jesse would have liked. The food was good and the good mood of the company was actually rather infectious. The food put the young man in a good mood and captain Amari was nice like commander Morrison, she helped him relax and the meal overall passed rather pleasantly. As they prepared to leave Ana excused herself to the restroom leaving her two compatriots to chat about nothing. They waited several minutes, Jack then excused himself as well. Jesse was suddenly nervous, being alone with commander Reyes, but he too excused himself leaving the cowboy alone at the table.

Ana was the first to return, retaking her seat deep in thought. So it was with the two commanders off, Jesse found himself alone with this woman, who, when in a pensive mood can manage to be every bit as intimidating as the two commander's without saying a word. She seemed to notice his agitation and a smile returned to her face as she looked at him.

“How are you managing with everything going on? Are you adjusting well?” She spoke softly, trying hard to be calming.

“I'm fine,” he replied, adjusting his hat. “I don't understand why y'all are being so nice t' me though,”

“All I needed to hear was that Gabriel, commander Reyes, was vouching for you. Many other people will give you the benefit of that, he is very well respected,” the soldier across from him responded. “Though he can be a bit intense, especially recently,” Jesse involuntarily winced at the words, though Ana either didn't notice or at least thought better than to comment on it. The two sat in silence as the words sunk in, Jesse breaking the silence to ask a question while the two commanders were still gone.

“How long have the two of them been an item?” There was a pause before Ana burst out laughing at the question, sounding like she might hack up a lung.

“What makes you ask?” She responded as she managed to regain control of her breathing.

“Commander Reyes acts differently around Mr Morrison than I've seen him around anyone else the last few days. He steals glances when he thinks no one is looking. Mr. Morrison exaggerates his movement around the commander and Reyes' eyes dilate when I catch him staring. I've seen Reyes blush more than once, and they were trying on clothes together earlier today,” Finishing his explanation, Ana continued to laugh.

“Really?” She responded to the last question. A nod from the young man triggers another fit of laughter. “They've been like that for a long time. You probably wouldn't know how stern and serious Jack is around other people, always in commander Morrison mode. It's nice to see him relax and enjoy himself a bit. Gabriel too recently, rarely see him smile nowadays. They're not really going to act on it though. Why so curious?”

“I think commander Reyes needs to get laid...” He responded, thoughtfully.

“You and me both kid,” Ana let out a deep and hearty laugh, a mischievous smile crawling on to her face. She was planning something now and Jesse had a sneaking suspicion that he had just walked into a very dangerous situation.


	3. Fell Right into that One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night tumble leads to an forgettable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut that was promised.

Gabriel had no idea how the night ended with him chasing a teenager dressed like a cowboy around a military base, but here they were. The kid could really run, though his adrenaline would fade soon and Gabriel did not tire easily, there was no rush. He figured Jesse must be getting tired when he stopped in front of a door, threw it open and rushed in. He stumbled across the threshold, his foot caught on something in his haste, falling forward with a short cry until he is caught mid flight, face planting into a warm wet body.

“Thank...” The gratitude died in his throat as he regained his bearings and found that he'd been caught by none other than Jack Morrison. Jack, fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel draped over his head, body on full display, Morrison. Water dripping slowly down his chest, drops flowing between his pecks, down to his crotch. Reyes face flushed brighter than his dark skin should have allowed as his gaze dropped down. 

It wasn't like the changing room or any other time he had stolen glances at the blonde in various states of undress. He followed drops of water as they dripped down that beautiful body. His gaze falls away from the drop of water, sticking to the part of Jack that he had fantasized about for, he didn't even know how long.

“Are you okay Gabe?” The blonde haired commander asked, drawing the other's attention to Jack's own beat red face. The two stood paralyzed, locked in each other's gaze, completely unaware of anything else around them. Neither noticing as a young cowboy sneaks his way passed the two and out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. 

“Um...sorry Jack...I was uh...” The rest of whatever he was going to say was lost when one of Jack's hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled their lips together. Coherence deserted his mind and Gabriel suddenly found himself leaning into the man kissing him, being held up by the other as his knees went weak. The hand at the back of his head grasped him strongly, possessively, Jack's tongue forced itself into his stunned partner's mouth, Gabriel happily opening his mouth in acceptance. Their lips parted only when Morrison needed to breathe, finally relinquishing the unyielding grip holding the two of them together, drawing deep slightly ragged breaths from both of them. 

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” The dripping, naked man asked irritated at the obstacles they presented to him. Reyes hesitated as the only man who could make him swoon stood naked before him eyeing him hungrily, unsure of how to react, not sure if this was even real. Not waiting for a response, the impatient blond man reached forward to unbuckle his belt, tearing down his pants as soon as the belt was free. “Well?” He asked, gesturing aggressively to the still mostly clothed man in front of him clearly growing impatient.

Finally free of the spell holding him in place, the black hoodie was being pulled off as quickly as he could possibly manage. Gabriel hardly had the time to get his shirt off before the nude piece of work in front of him lifted him effortlessly off the ground, tossing him onto his bed with nothing but a thin strip of cloth covering his crotch and his standard black beanie on his head for clothing. Jack was on top of him in an instant, pinning his hands to the bed above his head.

“Jac...” Reyes tried to speak, to move his arms but the hands holding him did not yield and his attempt at words was muffled by the tongue being forced back into his mouth. Arms still held down by one hand, the other found its way to one of his newly exposed nipples gently playing with it. Gabriel moaned into the mouth in front of him, getting himself more into the swing of things. Their lips parted again, Reyes breathed deeply clearly rattled by what was happening, he opened his mouth to speak only to find a finger pressed firmly to his lips.

“Shhh,” The man on top of him shushed him softly. “It took you long enough to make a move Gabe,” Jack's mouth moved to the man's nipple, tongue dancing around the sensitive flesh, lips suckling softly. one of his hands to the other making Gabriel squirm and moan under his ministrations. 

“Jack, please...” Continued moaning again disrupted any attempt to form coherent or complete sentences.

“Please what?” Jack returned, rubbing Gabe's rock hard cock through the squirming man's underwear, eliciting another soft moan. He continued rubbing and suckling at Gabriel's nipples, unable to respond, Gabriel groaned. “Gabe, if you want this to stop say so now and you can walk away, otherwise...” There was a pause as the grip holding the moaning man down loosened and the aggressive stimulation stopped, Jack waited. Gabriel pulled his arms free, a look of concern and disappointment erupting on Jack's face before the free arms were wrapped around the man above him pulling that blonde head in for a deep kiss.

Briefly returning the kiss, Morrison pulled the arms that gripped his head away, forcing them back down to the bed above his head. Breaking away from the kiss, those domineering hands twisted the dark skinned man over roughly; Gabriel instinctively resisted, pushing himself up as he was pinned down. He was pushed down roughly just as his belly left the surface of the bed followed by a loud smack that left one of his ass cheeks stinging harshly forcing the large man to yelp in surprised pain.

“Stay there,” Jack ordered sternly, rubbing the sore cheek softly for several seconds before slowly standing up, climbing off the bed. Continuing to lie face down, Gabriel could only wait and listen as his partner walked around the room for some reason. His body began to relax, the hard on in his underwear began to wane by the time he felt Jack's weight return to the bed and those hands returned to massage his softly stinging ass cheek. “Good,” He crooned, pulling the last remnants of clothing from the body beneath him.

Finger's brushed lightly against Gabe's hole, teasing it softly, eliciting a soft hum for the ministrations that is quickly replaced by a yelp, an intrusion forcing its way passed the soft ring. He clenched reflexively against the intruder, earning a harsh slap on his other cheek. 

“Relax,” Came the stern reprimand as his ass flared with a renewed stinging pain. “Don't fight me now,” The blonde commander ordered pushing further inside searching for the man's weak spot, a loud moan confirming success in that endeavor. The finger inside played around deep inside Gabriel thoroughly enjoying the Blackwatch commander's reactions. 

Finger pulled out of his hole, though Gabriel could not relax as he felt something hard, something cold forced passed his anal ring. It was forced deep inside of him, stopping only when it hit the spot that made him feel so good. Jack's hand retreated eventually, its task completed, leaving something behind deep inside him. 

Again those reflexes sought to expel the intruder, an even harder swat across the ass prompted him to stop. A single slap did not satisfy Morrison this time, moments after the first, that hand was brought down again and again. The barrage did not let up for a few minutes, Reyes' gasps turned to grunts, the grunts turned to yelps as his left cheek began to glow red from the treatment and he lost control, moving his hands to intercept the attack, grabbing the blonde's wrist. Jack growled angrily, grabbing the defiant arms forcing them harshly against Gabe's back; he had forgotten how strong Jack was. Those hands began to roughly bind his arms together.

“Jack, I think...” The rest never left his lips, replaced by a soft grunt, as another harsh slap hit his exposed ass while his arms were held down and useless.

“Don't make me gag you Gabi,” The threat hung ominously in the air as Jack continued to tie up his hands, silence from Gabriel the only response now. “Hopefully this will teach you to keep your hands where I put them,” Those strong hands made sure the bindings held him tightly before they returned to teasing the, now rather helpless, body beneath them.

Even without his hands Gabriel knew he could resist if things went too far, but Jack was about as fast and as strong as him, the odds were not, however, in his favor. If things went too far and he had to fight, Jack would win, he could beat him down and then do whatever he wanted anyways. It worried him that the thought turned him on the way it did, he almost wanted to fight back right now, just to see if Jack would do it.

A sudden vibration deep inside of him broke him away from his reverie, forcing him to yelp loudly first in surprise, then in pleasure. “Doesn't that feel good now Gabri?” Jack cooed and it did feel pretty good. Who was he kidding, it felt great even as Jack reached back inside of him roughly to re-position the vibrator eliciting a loud elongated moan.

His cock grew rock hard against the bed beneath him despite the weight pressed against it, the stimulation felt too good, the vibration hitting his prostate, those hands began playing with his nipples, exploring his body. Those strong hands touched every inch of his body lovingly, except where he needed to be touched the most. Without the slightest bit of direct stimulation to his dick, Gabriel was about to cum, his breathing grew heavy. Morrison could somehow tell just how close he was because on the very edge of orgasm, the vibrations weakened considerably, they did not stop, continuing just strong enough to feel good, to tease him with the possibility of release. The hands that toyed with his body so wonderfully grabbed his waist and pulled him upwards.

“Get that ass up Gabe,” The order came softly as Jack lifted his ass into position himself. “Keep it there now,” His hands were still tied together tightly behind his back, his face buried into the mattress, his ass raised up by his knees. He couldn't see anything but the sheets beneath him, but he imagined himself a sorry sight. The man above him however whistled appreciatively. “You look so hot right now. Stay just like that” Jack whispered. 

Those hands returned to tease him, this time touching his cock as lightly as humanly possible, direct stimulation but far too little to help him over the edge. The caresses continued so softly Gabriel grew uncertain as to whether it was actually happening or if he was imagining it. They stopped way too soon, though he didn't know if even forever would have been long enough, then he felt the pressure around the base of his cock, something thin and cool squeezing him, but not too tightly so as to hurt. He felt movement as Jack got off the bed and the vibrations grew stronger again, though never enough to do more than fuel his lust. He turned his head as best he could to find the man sitting in a chair by the bed, watching him with a smile on his face.

There was no real time to contemplate why he was so far away now as the vibrator pulled another moan from his lips. Placed just right, turned up properly, with the ring around his cock, the vibrations were torturous. They made him hard, harder than he had ever been in his life, but they were not enough to take him to orgasm. They were just enough to hold him close, to tease him with the prospect, he could see the finish line but would never reach it on his own like this. He let his ass drop, hoping to hump against the bed to help him achieve the orgasm that eluded him.

“Ass up!” The order came out in Jack's commander voice, the one that everyone jumped to obey. Before he could even begin to rub against the bed for added stimulation his ass was raised back in the air as quickly as he could move and the slow torture continued as the blonde man on the chair leaned back, smiling smugly and lightly fondling his own erect prick as Gabriel stared at him. He grew harder and his mind wander back to wondering why Jack ordering him around made him so hot, why it felt so good.

There was no way for Gabriel to keep track of time, he could only moan and squirm, using the growing aching of his legs as a marker of time passing. It must have been quite some time because he felt strength slowly leaving his legs, no mean feat for a super soldier. His arousal continued to build with no relief in sight, his moans turned desperate and he squirmed in his bonds, desperately trying to extricate his arms from their confines. Jack chuckled as the struggles grew more desperate, trying as hard as possible to break or escape these damn bonds while keeping his ass up in the air like he was told.

“Please Jack,” Gabriel finally begged, unable to stand it anymore, unable to remain quiet. “Please this isn't enough,”

“That's sir to you,” Jack cooed, mouth curled into the smuggest grin Reyes had ever seen as he stared at the conflicted face Gabriel made, the struggle between a snarky come back and the obeisance Jack wanted from him, the obeisance Jack provoked in him right now.

“Please sir,” He choked the words out, the need for release greater than any damage this might do to his pride anymore.

“Oh, what do you need then Gabri,” Jack asked sweetly, that bright innocent smile that makes his eyes shine on his lips as he stares into the other man's desperate eyes.

“I need you,” The plaintive whine made Jack's dick so very hard. “Please, fuck me.” 

“I suppose I can give you a chance to earn it, Come here!” Jack commanded patting his leg meaningfully. At any other time Gabriel would have gotten angry, being talked to like a dog but he wanted, needed this right now and couldn't be bothered to get upset.

Reyes fumbled without the use of his hands, falling onto his side as he rushed off of the bed as quickly as he could manage. Awkwardly inching his way across the floor to avoid dragging his erection across the carpet, the bound and horny man slowly made his way to the chair holding the key to his release. He was surprisingly exhausted by the time he plopped down on his side at his commanding officer's feet awaiting further instructions.

“It's a shame I'm so clean right now, cause a tongue bath sounds so nice,” The disappointment in the strike commander's voice was clear. Instead, he absentmindedly stroked Gabriel's cock with his feet, considering what else he might do. “Oh well, there's always next time,” He mused out loud as his feet pulled more moans from Gabe's needy mouth. “Up on your knees!”

Gabriel struggled awkwardly up to his knees, without the use of his arms, eventually kneeling before the commander, a soft moan escaping his lips again as Jack's feet continued to softly tease his raging hard on. A hand grabbed his chin roughly turning his attention away from his own pleasure and to the man sitting in front of him, the blonde man's own impressive erection sitting mere inches away from his face. His face flushed enough to show despite his dark skin, he could only assume he looked as cute as Jack did when he blushed.

“Well?” The question came impatiently; Gabriel could only stare. “Why don't you show me how much you want it?” Few things would make him happier right now than taking that huge slab of meat inside of him. He would have preferred his other hole but he opened his mouth dutifully, leaning forward until he was interrupted, “Not yet, you haven't earned that yet,” A whine escaped his lips, he was surprised by how disappointed he felt being denied what he wanted so badly. “My balls need attention Gabe,”

He pulled himself away from what he really wanted with great effort, pulling his face to the base of his prize to nuzzle those balls softly. The disappointment fades away as soon as he gets a good whiff and taste. It was muddled, the shower Jack had just taken dulled the scent, the flavor and Gabe found himself also bemoaning the timing, he should have come in earlier. 

His tongue caressed those wonderful orbs lovingly, the soft moans he got in response were like music to his ears. Time had no meaning for however long he knelt there practically worshiping Jack properly, he may never have stopped if his head wasn't softly pulled away from that task. He groaned in defiance, but it was quickly silenced as Jack's cock head brushed softly against his lips. Not sure if this should be taken as permission, he opened his mouth and tentatively licked along the tip. The initiative was rewarded with a small spurt of pre across his taste buds. The strong salty flavor continued to spark the heat he felt, he wanted, needed more and with gentle encouragement he was soon wrapping his lips around the head of Jack Morrison's massive erection.

Jack allowed him to set the pace for a little while, groaning appreciatively as he suckled, licked and bobbed his head up and down slowly, trying his best to make the commander feel good, eager to show just how much he did want this. Eventually he felt a hand remove his beanie, another grabbing his hair aggressively pulling his face down as far as he could manage. 

Gabe gagged as several inches of thick cock were shoved into his throat suddenly. He couldn't breathe, he retched fighting back the need to vomit. The hands held him down for several long moments before they forced him back up allowing ragged breaths for another few moments before forcing him back down slightly deeper this time. This pattern continued, out for a few moments, then back in slightly deeper while all the while a vibrator stimulated his prostate, keeping his own prick painfully hard.

Stars danced at the edge of his vision, the short ragged breaths between each thrust might have been sufficient oxygen were it not for the retching, the gagging making each breath more difficult than the last. He had lost count of the thrusts long before one finally brought him all the way to the base, leaving him properly deep throating Jack. Despite this rough treatment he was as hard as ever, even as his vision blurred and he couldn't tell whether he would vomit or pass out first. Jack's hands abruptly pulled him all the way off that dick before he could find out. They released his hair as he sputtered and retched, gasping for breath, collapsing forward so that his face rested in Jack's lap.

“As cute as it would be to see you vomit Gabri, I don't feel like another shower right now,” Jack ran his hands gently through Gabriel's hair as he tried to recover from the rough treatment. The soft petting continued as his breathing evened out and his body calmed down. “I can't resist you like this, get back on the bed and I'll give you exactly what you want.” Fighting through his lack of breath, the commander of Blackwatch found himself struggling to his feet walking back to the bed.

Jack was right behind him before he could climb onto the bed pushing him forward so his torso rested on the bed with his ass sticking out over the side. He knew better than to resist the blonde's attempts at positioning him at this point. So instead he stuck his ass further in the air for easier access. Hands groped and squeezed his ass, fingers played with his entrance, lubing it for penetration. The man above him began to hum and the vibrator was yanked out of him rather violently forcing a pained grunt from his lips.

“You want this right?” Jack wasn't finished teasing him, his cock rubbing up against that cute hole as he awaited an answer. Gabriel moaned in answer, pushing back as Jack teased him forcing the head inside of him. “What impatience, you're lucky you look so hot wrapped around my cock,” The admonishment turned to a coo as he forced his cock forward, deeper into the lust drunk soldier beneath him. “If you want it so bad I won't hold back.”

True to his word, commander Morrison forced himself in deep and rough, giving Gabriel little time to adjust or relax. He bottomed out in one slow thrust, drawing grunts and groans from his lover beneath him. First there was pain as he was forced wider than he had ever imagined, he was trained, built even, to endure pain though and as it faded away, all but forgotten, each thrust brought him closer to the bliss he had begged Jack for earlier. The thrusts increased in speed steadily, each one taking great care in rubbing him in just the right way as it entered forcing moans to replace the pained grunts and groans from earlier.

“Go ahead and touch yourself, but don't you dare cum until I tell you to!” Gabe's arms fell free and flew immediately to his crotch, reveling in the increased pleasure he was now allowed to give to himself. Jack chuckled loudly at the speed and urgency of these new ministrations. “Such a needy little slut. No one could hold back when you're like this Gabri,” He should be protesting, denying the things that Jack was saying, but he had no strength to do so right now, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to.

Each thrust seemed to come faster and harder than the last, any noteworthy pain was long gone, Gabriel was in heaven. He wanted to cum, needed to cum, but he was not allowed to; his hands slowed their own stimulation to avoid disobeying a direct order. Minutes passed, and heaven began to seem more and more like hell, it felt so good but holding himself back was unpleasant, painful even. He began to beg incoherently, unable to form complete sentences for the stimulation. Jack had long since stopped talking, goading Gabriel, too far gone in his own pleasure to do anything but thrust.

He felt Jack tense, heard a deep moan as the man came deep inside him, filling him to the core with a warm light feeling that nearly made him shoot his own load on the spot. Morrison's orgasm seemed to last an eternity and as he finally finished Gabriel heard a whisper of permission to cum himself. The stint through hell was more than worth it as his orgasm hit him, the most intense pleasure radiated from the core of his very being, he fell limp as he came, a nonsensical smile on his face.

Feeling empty as Jack pulled out of him, Gabriel collapsed against the bed, more satisfied than he had ever been in his life as his orgasm finally wound down. Gentle hands lifted him gingerly off the ground to place him softly on the bed. The blonde man sat at the edge of the bed, gently stroking Gabriel, running his hands through the man's dark hair whispering words of encouragement that commander Reyes was too tired and blissed out to understand, but the soft caring tone carried the meaning across nonetheless. He could feel a warm wet cloth gently cleaning him while the soft whispers continue to soothe him, allowing him to bask in the afterglow of the experience. Cleaned up and exhausted, he found himself suddenly wrapped in blankets, tucked in nice and warm, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thanksgiving screwed up my writing schedule but I got the Smut chapter out so yay for that. The next chapter is a lot of talking and will be done soon.


	4. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got out of hand the night before. Gabriel isn't quite sure what to think, while Jack quickly regrets his actions. The two of them really need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have been concerned about some things from the previous chapters and this is where they should be resolved. Mistakes were made, people acted rashly and now they have to talk.

Gabriel awoke feeling more refreshed and relaxed than he had in, probably, years. The previous night's activities forgotten briefly, until he noticed Jack's arm cradling him gently. Conflicted emotions run rapidly through his mind as the last night ran through his head. He must have moved because while he tried to process what had led them here, Jack stirred softly from his own sleep. Sitting up so that 

“Good morning,” Jack greeted softly, a soft smile on his lips, that same sort of smile that made his blue eyes eyes shine like the sky on a bright clear day. He blushed, lost briefly again in the endless sky before him, but his mixed feelings must have been plain on his face all the same because Jack's happy face quickly fell into one of deep concern, panic even. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have...” The anguish in that beautiful face as he struggled to string together coherent thoughts broke his heart and Gabe found himself embracing the blonde man as he neared tears.

“Everything is okay,” he whispered soothingly in Spanish, holding onto the sobbing blonde tightly, the way his grandmother would soothe him when he was scared or upset as a child. He could only ever manage to be comforting like this in Spanish, with memories of his abuela, his grandmother speaking softly to him, banishing his own fears and anxieties. He hoped that Jack could understand the emotions, the meaning even if he couldn't understand the words. He continued holding on, whispering soft encouragements, things he remembered from his grandmother, as Jack tried desperately to calm down. “What is wrong?” He asked finally as the sobs calmed down.

“We shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't've. You're upset, you regret it and I've ruined everything,” The sobbing continued, he began to shiver. Gabriel had never seen Jack more than somewhat upset before, but here he was a sobbing mess. He could not have imagined anything like this before this very moment.

“You didn't ruin anything cariño,” He assured the devastated man continuing to hold him tight. Cariño, it was strange for him to use such a term of endearment with anyone, embarrassing even, but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. “Why do you think that?” Jack seemed to calm down as Gabriel spoke to him, as he held him close.

“I got caught up in the moment, went too far. What I did was wrong,”

“I'm not running away, I haven't gone anywhere,” 

“I saw your face,”

“Things got a little out of hand last night,” His arms tightened around Jack as he spoke. “We need to talk about it, but I'm not going anywhere cariño,” 

The two of them sat together on that bed for some time, Gabriel whispering soft reassurances in Spanish as Jack tried his best to quit sobbing, to stop trembling. 

“You don't hate me?” 

“Of course not,” He offered a weak smile as he spoke, hoping to make the distraught man feel a little more at ease. “Last night though, where did that come from?”

“It's exhausting, y'know, being perfect little Jack Morrison.” the strike commander looked down cast as he spoke. “Gabe, you know people call me the golden boy?” He punched down onto the bed as hard as he could wishing it harder, that he could break it. “I hate it,” Gabriel felt a pang of regret, both of them knowing full well he has done so many times himself. 

“I didn't know,” It was difficult for Gabriel to find any words to even say at this point, instead he joined the other man looking down quietly.

“Not like there was anything you could do. We haven't been able to see each other. I've barely seen anyone that wasn't asking me for something, just reporting something to me or looking to get something from me one way or another” A small smile found its way to the melancholy commander's mouth. “You should've seen the guy trying to keep Ana out of my office the last time she was in Switzerland,” Gabriel joined him in chuckling softly at the thought of anyone getting in Ana's way like that. “I'd have felt sorry for him if I didn't want to throw him out of a window myself.”

“I didn't know they were keeping you away from everyone,” That might explain why they haven't so much as spoken since their reassignments.

“They even tried to stop me from coming here when you called Gabe,” Gabriel's irritation must have been obvious on his face because Jack mouth turned up a little, perhaps relieved to have some company in his frustration.

“I didn't realize I was causing you so much trouble,”

“Oh no,” “The whole thing with Jesse is gonna be a headache sure, but I needed a break, this gave me an excuse. You, me and Ana, no responsibility, just a little time to relax, to wear some civilian clothes, to smile because I was actually enjoying myself...” The blonde's voice trails off as if suddenly noticing how bad what he just said must sound. “I don't have to be perfect here, to smile and look pretty while people try to tell me what to do.”

“I'm glad to see it hasn't ruined that smile of yours,” The words had their desired effect as Jack's face flushed bright red and he smiled at the compliment. “See, still as irresistible as ever,” Gabriel announced, staring into those deep blue eyes that seem to light up whenever the man smiles. 

“It's easy to smile around you,” 

“Sounds like being Strike Commander doesn't really agree with you,” Gabriel offered as an idea.

“No, I love it,” Gabriel turned to regard him, somewhat confused, that didn't make sense with anything that Jack had said so far. Seeing his companions confusion, the Strike Commander continued explaining, “I've been getting a lot of good things done Gabe. Disaster relief, humanitarian efforts, not just food and medicine distribution but also research into improving them. Think about it, we can help grow more food, stop epidemics, cure deadly diseases,” The sadness fled those beautiful blue eyes as he spoke of the good things he would do, they would do.

The fiery passion ebbed , the sadness returning to those eyes as they remembered the situation at hand, still fearing what would happen now. 

“People obsess over every little thing I do. I sneezed twice in one day last week and I got to hear about how I was apparently dying and what that would mean for Overwatch,” Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at the thought. “Its not very funny when it's happening to you, I can't even sneeze without people overreacting,” The laughter died in his throat, Jack was really torn up about this. “I needed a break from all of that. I needed some release, I needed to not just be in charge, but to get exactly what I wanted, not worrying about what others expect or want from me. I took that out on you, I'm sorry,” 

“So sex with you isn't always this intense,” The black haired commander asked, hoping to lighten the dead air a little and maybe get Jack to relax a bit. The blond hesitated, an absolutely intriguing response. 

“No, normally things would take much more time to progress to that point. We would talk about what we were comfortable with, what we weren't. It's important that we both are okay with everything going on, that we can both stop everything instantly with a word, no judgment,” Jack again struggled to speak, choking back a sob. “That's what should've happened. I've been struggling to keep it together the last several months and I lost control. I'm so sorry,” Gabriel grabbed him tightly as he began to cry again, comforting him through it.

“You really knew what you were doing cariño,” Gabriel's smile sought to brighten the dark cloud looming in that beautiful sky in front of his face.

“I suppose you expected ol' perfect boy Morrison to be a virgin for you to deflower Gabe?” The accusation was obviously meant as a joke but commander Reyes' flustered face gave away his inner thoughts. “Don't tell me. You did?” His look was the only answer Jack needed to burst out laughing. “Were you going to deflower me, teach me the meaning of pleasure introducing me to a whole new world of experiences?” 

“Now you're being an asshole,” 

“I'm sorry,” Jack's laughing fit had calmed down. “But its just funny. I've had sex before Gabe, more than once even,” He teased a little.

“That much was obvious at this point. Did everyone else deal with you like that too?”

“Mostly. I don't normally do anything like that in the beginning like I said. Some people get to last night faster than others, but everyone has the right to set their own pace. I really shouldn't have acted like that, but I needed it so badly and you stumbled in on me fresh out of the shower. I can take a hint,” Gabriel did not have the heart to tell him that Jesse was the entire reason he stumbled in on him. He was interested so he figured in the grand scheme it did not matter and it would save him some anguish right now.

“This hasn't impacted your perfect image?”

“You had no idea,”

“So?”

“You and Ana know me better than pretty much anyone. She doesn't know either and you both know more than one person I've slept with, at least one of them quite well,” The point dawns on the commander of Blackwatch. He did not know how he could have missed something like that, he was supposed to be perceptive.

“Who?”

“Only if you promise to keep it a secret, even from Ana,” Gabriel nodded rapidly, he needed to know now. Jack hesitated for several moments, looking down towards his feet, unsure of whether or not he should actually divulge such information. “You remember Martinez?”

“Really?” The question was accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a quizzical expression. 

“He was cute and you remember how eager he was.”

“It sounds rather shady when you put it like that,” Gabriel mused aloud, thinking about the past for the first time in quite a while. “He told everybody everything, whether they wanted to hear it or not, how in the hell did you keep him from telling everybody?”

“Good training,” Jack answered simply. Gabriel wracked his brain trying to recall anything from that time that he missed that might have hinted at the relationship.

“Well, he was always agreeing with you. I don't actually remember him ever saying no to you. I remember him pretending to like pineapple on pizza even though I knew he hated them,” Other events played in his mind, Martinez was an ass who argued about everything except when Jack was around. No one could really stand the guy unless the two of them were together. 

“You don't even know the half of it,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the claim causing Jack to laugh, apparently glad to elaborate right now. “Remember when he started wearing a turtleneck everywhere?” A nod encouraged him to continue. “Everyone thought he was trying to look distinguished or stand out or something, but no, he was hiding the collar I made him wear.”

“What?” Gabriel nearly shouted, he was not expecting that. The idea settled in and he laughed raucously. “He wore it all the time,”

“Yep, I made sure of it. He could take it off for training, on duty, but otherwise he had to wear it at all times. I let him hide it but I checked to make sure it was there frequently, I caught him twice without it on. Once while we were at that old bar,”

“The one just off base, The Dead Goat or something like that,”

“Yeah that one, remember when he volunteered to stay sober while we had fun because we were getting responsible drinking speeches?”

“That was you punishing him?” A lot had been going one behind the scenes that he had never noticed apparently.

“I was in a good mood so it was a very light punishment for a first offense,” Gabriel's face must have betrayed his morbid curiosity, because Jack continued as if in answer to a silent question. “The second time though, he was sleeping without it on and I barged in on him. I was actually going to reward him for being so good but that weekend turned out very differently,”

“What did you do?” 

“I can't say in polite company,” An uncharacteristically mischievous smirk found its way to the blond's lips. “But you might recall him all but disappearing for a week. He was preoccupied,” The neutral language was betrayed by Jack's face which painted a rather painful picture of how things went.

“I never would have guessed you would be the wrathful sort,”

“We were all stressed what with the training, the serums and the horrible pain, I'm not proud of what I did but none of us were in a good place at the time and I never forced him to go through with anything; he could have stopped it at anytime with a word,” Jack seemed slightly distressed, his past actions weighing down on him. Gabriel didn't want to laugh but he just couldn't help himself, the situation was too ridiculous, to awkward. 

“I'm not sure I want to know what you did,” The dark haired man remarked, trying to imagine what Jack might have done to waylay Martinez for a week. “I'm learning a lot about our Indiana farm boy that I didn't know. Remind me not to get on you're bad side Morrison,” 

“You're one to talk Gabe. You drew a knife on a kid, a terrified kid, a kid you now have to look after until he comes of age,” He could only offer a shrug in response to the accusation. “Don't try that oh I'm always intense and scary act on me Reyes. Scaring him like that, you practically begged me to help you with Jesse, then you pull some shit like that. Its not like you, sounds like you're taking a few things out on a 17 year old.”

“Maybe I have been a bit on edge recently,” He admitted with a sigh, breaking an extended silence. “I should probably apologize to him shouldn't I?”

“You are going to be spending a lot of time with him, so it might be a good idea,” As he fell into silence, the blonde commander followed suit, the sad, worried look returning to those beautiful eyes. Clutching his knees to his chest, he tried not to panic as he felt Gabriel sitting there, in silence, worried about what he was thinking.

“I made everything weird didn't I?” 

“If I didn't like weird I wouldn't be here,” Hands gently raise Jack's face so that his eyes meet with Gabriel's. “It was unexpected and a bit intense and we really do need to talk a lot about where it goes from here, but I enjoyed it,” Those blue eyes softened and his body visibly relaxed at the declaration.

“What happens now?”

“I'm not one to pretend things didn't happen cariño,” Jack blushed, aware of what was being said this time around.

“You think we can actually do this?” The blonde worried aloud.

“You know the regulations better than me, is it against the rules?” Gabriel's question gave Jack pause. He sat thinking for a few minutes in complete silence, considering the question deeply. 

“Not strictly, no,”

“Then wheres the problem?” Gabriel asked as if that was the only thing that might prevent them from getting together.

“We work half the world apart frequently, I am your commanding officer, I have no idea what people will say about it,” Jack looked like he was going to have a panic attack just thinking about the myriad of potential issues. “Hell Gabe, they freaked out when I sneezed how will they freak out about this? Not to mention I am surrounded by people who tried to keep your job a secret from me,” That in particular caught Gabriel's attention.

“What?”

“I asked where you were and what you were doing and was given the runaround for months. I finally asked around with some friends I do have, that's the only reason I even know you're leading an unofficial espionage force,”

“Blackwatch, you didn't know?” 

“I heard the name and I've seen and signed off on your budget but I didn't actually know what Blackwatch was for months. I guess they wanted to keep me ignorant in case things went bad, I don't know if it was for my benefit or theirs,”

“I'm betting on theirs,” Gabriel responded, suddenly deadly serious. “They aren't trying to protect you Jack. They want to use you,”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed again, deeply. “I have to deal with them though. They are how I get the money and support to really make a difference. Besides I have some friends to look out for me, I have you,”

“Speaking of which, what kind of perks can I look forward to?” Gabriel smirked as the strike commander's face flushed brightly. “I could always use some more funding, some convenient time off now that I'm fucking the boss,” 

“I can't play favorites Gabe,” Jack told him sullenly, avoiding his gaze as best he could, clearly ashamed at such an admonishment.

“I'm messing with you Jack,” Gabriel laughed again, lightening the mood a little. “We have a lot to talk about, to sort out but right now I need a shower and something to eat. You wanna join me in the shower?” 

“Definitely, a shower, some breakfast and then you are taking us to the beach,” 

“So you've decided what we are doing have you?” Gabriel asked pouting, though all it accomplished was making Jack smile.

“I am your superior Gabe,” He laughed at the incredulous face that the commander of Blackwatch made at his declaration. “I've never been to the beach and how often am I going to find myself on the west coast of the United States again? This might be my only chance, besides I bought some beachwear,” Gabriel knew he had lost the moment he saw the beautiful azure puppy dog eyes that Jack was apparently capable of. He risked falling into a deep blue abyss and he caved completely.

“Fine, but get your ass in this shower with me first, everything else can wait right now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be a short little epilogue, which can lead into drabbles and stuff that I want to write. It will be out soonish, though I might end up working on some things to turn in for mcreyes week before its over or at least before they are very late.


End file.
